


Romanov's Recruiting Mission

by RobbyJs



Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Awesome Natasha Romanov, BDSM, Butt Plugs, College, Dom Natasha Romanov, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/F, Fight Sex, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Power Play, Pre-Avengers (2012), Protective Natasha Romanov, Recruitment, Spy Natasha Romanov, Strap-Ons, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Natasha Romanov, Whipping, top/bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobbyJs/pseuds/RobbyJs
Summary: Natasha Romanov is working as a college professor, teaching russian, while she is actually on the lookout for potential recruits. You meet her on a freshman party, being attracted to her domineering aura. She takes you home and both of you have a pleasurable night that leaves you wanting more.You develop a relationship, enjoying her being in charge. While she starts to fall in love with you, you'd also make a perfect recruit and she is secretly starting to prepare you to become a spy.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

You were sitting at the bar ordering another beer with your fake ID. It was the freshmen party and the bartender didn't look too close. 

It was your second year of college and you enjoyed the freedom of living in a big city. With your scholarship you didn't really have to worry about money and you were smart enough not to be forced to study too much. You checked the room, your friends were on the dance floor, Jean was making out with some dude. 

You weren't looking for anyone in particular, you felt more attracted to women older than you. These girls who'd just left school were too inexperienced and shy for your taste. You took a gulp from the beer as you noticed a red haired woman looking at you. 

She definitely wasn't a freshman. She immediately caught your attention. There was something fascinating about her. You smiled at her which lead to her raising an eyebrow. 

For a second you wondered if she could be an undercover cop, but she was way too hot to be working for the police. She walked over to you. 

"You're coming home with me tonight" she whispered in your ear. 

"Am I?" You grinned already attracted to her confident tone. 

"The way you were checking out my ass, that must be a dream come true", she said. 

"I wasn't..." 

"Don't lie to me or I have to reconsider if I will let you come tonight" she warned you with a serious look on her face. 

You were tongue tied. Never has a woman approached you so directly. 

"Uhm I...yea...maybe I was checking you out", you admitted now biting your lower lip. 

"Good girl", she smiled: "Now how about you introduce yourself properly to me, while I finish the beer you aren't allowed to drink." 

You stare at her while she losens your grip around the glass and takes a big gulp. 

"How do you...?", You started asking, but she interrupts you: "Did I say you could ask questions yet?" 

You shook your head automatically, intrigued by her dominance. She took another sip, looking at you expectantly. 

You tried to pull yourself together: "Err right, I'm Kayla, but most people call me Kay. I'm second year, trying to figure out my major. I totally love sports, enjoy languages, but also love computer science or I could just head for law or med school. That'd be a safe choice at least. Uhm yea and you?" 

She ignored your question, watching you with growing interest. 

"And your a boxer?", She asked, taking your hand, sliding her thumb softly over your knuckles. 

"Uh yes, I got a scholarship for boxing, which is neat, because I love it. But don't worry I would never like attack someone", you told her finding your cool again. 

She laughed at that: "Good to know I guess. Aren't your parents scared that you get seriously hurt?" 

"Oh no, I don't...they died when I was 10, I don't really have a family", you said now longing for some beer. 

You didn't get too upset anymore talking about this, but you hated how people reacted. Her reaction however was different than expected: "You may ask me two questions now." 

Surprised you looked up at her, then smiled: "Well, your name would be a good start I suppose and uhm you're not a student and not an undercover cop, so what brings you to a freshman party?" 

She smirked and introduced herself: "Natasha Romanov. I am in fact a freshman, but not a student. I will be teaching Russian, starting this semester." 

"Wow you look too young to be a professor", you said with a charming smile. 

"I better not ask how old you think I am, and just take this as a compliment", she said laughing. 

"So you're from Russia?", You asked. 

"Uh uh, I said two questions", she ditched your question. 

"But that's not fair", you protested. She finished your beer, ignoring what you just said and whispering in your ear: "Follow me." 

It was more of a command, but you didn't have to think twice and followed her outside. Before you could say anything else, she shoved you against the wall, pressing her lips on yours. 

Her hands holding yours above your head. She was about your height and you figured you could easily free yourself if you would try, but you enjoyed the kiss far too much. 

Natasha's lips felt soft and yet the kiss was demanding and she left no doubt about who was in charge. Having a thing for dominant women you were more than willing to give into her, letting her tongue part your lips. 

As suddenly as the kiss started, she backed away, stepping back and looking you up and down. She licked her lips predatory, while you were too overwhelmed to even move. 

"I don't live far from here. Let's go", she said offering her hand to you. For a second you thought about going back in, telling your friends you were leaving, but you were scared that this was all just a dream and she might be gone if you left her for only a second. 

"So which courses will you visit this term?", She casually asked as if nothing had happened. Your thoughts were running wild as you tried to focus on your answer: "Uhm I have something about machine learning, advanced maths, introduction to law, history and politics of the United States, and actually a Russian language course aswell with someone named Mr Ivanovich though." 

"Why do you want to learn Russian?", Natascha asked not even slightly surprised. 

"Well as I said I like languages. And I had Spanish and French at school and thought it might be fun to try something entirely different. And I figured it might come in handy if I ever meet a hot russian red head and want to impress her", you winked at her and she laughed lightly. 

She was beautiful and you still couldn't believe your luck. 

"A shame that we already met now", she grinned. You said yes in Russian making her laugh again. 

"Sounds very good already and you won't be needing any other word with me", she grinned. You arrived at her appartment and she let you in. You took of your shoes. 

"You can take of everything else aswell", she commanded and you looked at her becoming a bit nervous. You were quite confident about your body and didn't mind being naked, but she was still fully dressed and even though the thought alone turned you on, it made you a bit uncomfortable. 

"Something wrong?", Natascha asked. 

"No, I was just hoping to see more of you aswell", you tried to be smooth. 

"If you're a good girl, you will", she promised: "And if you don't like something or I am being to rough just tell me, alright?" 

"My safeword is Moscow", you said jokingly. 

"Very well", she nodded taking you serious. You had experimented with handcuffs, blindfolds and light spanking before, but nothing too serious. You noticed the growing excitement inside you. 

"I'm waiting", Natascha pulled you out of your thoughts. 

"Err yea right, sorry", you mumbled, starting to unbutton your shirt. 

"It's sorry Mistress", she corrected you with a slight grin. 

"Right, sorry, Mistress", you repeated after her turning red. This alone made you incredibly wet. 

"Hurry up a bit", she said moving towards the kitchen: "Do you want to drink something?" 

You took of your shirt and pants, hesitating with your underwear. 

"A beer or something like that", you answered, hoping the alcohol would call you down. 

"How old are you again?" You finally found the courage to take of your bra and panties. 

"Uhm 21", you lied as usual, taking a deep breath before your followed her into the kitchen. Her eyes were running over your body, she seemed more than pleased with the sight. 

"On your knees", she said coldly, pouring herself a shot of vodka. You slowly dropped on your knees, watching her drink the shot, wishing she would pour you one aswell. Your heart was hammering in your chest. 

"21? Is that so?", She asked now stepping closer and looking down on you. You bit your lip. 

"That's what I thought", she shook her head and suddenly slapped you. You yelped more in surprise than pain. 

"I told you I don't like liars", she said shrugging, turning her back on you to pour you a glass of water. 

"Sorry, er... Mistress, but I will be 21 in six months", you quickly corrected yourself. She seemed pleased with your answer: "Then you can ask me for a beer in six months." 

She handed you the water and you drank greedily, not because you were thirsty, but it calmed you to focus on it. 

"Mhhm your body is delicate", Natasha said with a smile stroking her fingers over your nipples that were already hard. When you placed the half empty glass on the table she bend down to you, grabbing your short hair and pulling your head back until you faced her. 

She kissed you intensely and you moaned into the kiss. She let go of you and ordered you to stand. Then she lead you to her bedroom, pushing you on the bed. 

"Spread your legs." She smiled: "So wet already, even though I barely touched you." 

She laid down next to you, pulling you into a kiss again. Her hand was running over your body, stroking your nipples, down your tummy to your most sensitive parts. 

You were squirming under her touch, wanting her fingers inside you. She rubbed your clit lightly, making your moan. 

"Horny little thing", she whispered amused taking her hand away. 

"Noo please, don't stop", you whined. 

She chuckled: "You haven't earned that privilege yet." You moaned in frustration. Suddenly she pulled your hands up, tying them with a rope to either side of the bed. You tried to pull your hands free but the knot was tight and you stood no chance. 

Natasha looked at you making sure you were okay with this. 

You grinned cheekily: "How am I supposed to earn anything now?" 

"You'll see", she said cooly, standing between your legs and slowly taking her blouse off. You stared at her wide eyed, while she slowly stripped out of her clothes. 

Now you made a more serious attempt in freeing your hands, but it was pointless. You wanted to touch her so badly, but rope dug deeper into your skin with each over your movements. 

Natasha smiled seeing you squirm and suffer. She bend over your body, kissing your soft skin, licking over your nipples and biting in them. You gasped, but enjoyed the mild pain. 

"You're being very good for me", Natasha said: "Let's see if you can please me properly." With that she moved herself over your head slowly lowering her pussy on your face. 

You happily offered your tongue licking over her clit. She was so wet already. Slowly she moved back and forth fucking herself on your tongue. She moaned and you tried not to grin too hard to keep up the licking. Her hands were tangled in your hair, pulling on it, while her movements got faster. 

"Hmm yes, you're so good for me", she moaned grinding her pussy hard against your mouth. You could barely breath but wouldn't mind being suffocated like that. 

She moaned loudly and came with a hard thrust against your tongue. Her body shaking on top of you, her thighs pressing against the sides of your head. She saw you struggling under her and lifted her body. You took a deep breath grinning up at her. 

"Looks like somebody earned herself an orgasm", she said kissing you deeply. Her fingers moved back down to your dripping pussy and circled over your clit. You moaned, closing your eyes and enjoying the touch. 

"Tell me what you want", she whispered close to your ear. 

"Please fuck me", you started begging to her satisfaction. 

"Please, Mistress", you continued making her beam. She slid two fingers inside you, making you moan even louder and fucking you slowly. 

"Harder please", you begged and her movements became more forceful. Her other hand found your neck and she started choking you. 

This was a new experience for you but you were to focused on your growing arousal that you barely noticed it. She pressed harder, cutting the air off, while fucking you hard and fast. 

You opened your eyes trying to breath, then the orgasm rolled over you, making you moan and shiver. Natasha let go of your throat and slowly pulled her fingers out, making you suck them off. 

"I can already tell, this will be a fun semester" she said with a wide grin. You were still shaking and unable to answer, but nodded in agreement.


	2. An offer you can't refuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lesbians being lesbians making very lesbian decisions.

You spent a lot of time with Natasha and both of you enjoyed your nights where she taught you more and more about BDSM. 

And while you can't get enough of Natasha you have trouble keeping up with your training and all the assignments. You're barely in your dorm as you sleep most of your nights at Natasha's place. 

Tonight you have a sparring with one of your team mates and invited Natasha to watch. You're the best boxer in the team and you know that so you hope to impress your girlfriend with your fighting skills. 

Your coach isn't too happy with your latest training performance and hopes that the fight will motivate you to work harder again. 

After a short warm up, you're dressed in shorts and a sports bra only. After putting the gumshield in your mouth you put on the gloves looking over to the stands, where you Natasha's seated among several other curious spectators and fans. 

You smile at her, but she just gives you a hard glare. There's a familiar twist in your stomach. Even though this look is scaring you, it excites you just as much. Still you can't help but wonder if you've done anything wrong. 

You shake the thoughts of, jumping up and down, focusing on the fight. Your opponent is Mary, she's number two in the team and you enjoy training and sparring with her. 

"I'm gonna crush you Kay, haven't seen you in the gym the last two weeks", she said with a grin. 

You shrug it of, still full of yourself: "Damn Mary, how many more times do I have to finish you until you accept that it's not about weight lifting." 

You fistbump your gloves and the coach plays the role of the ref. You're normally less of an attacker, but you want to impress Natasha and make a quick step forward punching a combo that sends Mary two steps back. 

She stays calm, letting you come and attack her again and again. You're out of breath, miscalculating your next hook and she slams her fist right in your face. You tumble backwards. 

She comes after you, punching your stomach and landing an upper hook. You manage to fight her off, sending her back to her corner with a wicked jab to her nose. 

While you feel already exhausted she looks still in perfectly good shape and attacks you again with a jab-punch combo. A hook to your kidneys leaves you in pain and her next punch sends you to the ground. 

"Enough. Good job Mary. You win. Kay... you're clearly out of shape, if you wanna keep your scholarship you gotta keep training, girl", she says helping you up. 

"Yea, I guess, sorry. Just ugh a lot of studying lately", you lie. You congratulate Mary and follow her to changing room, where the coach gives you a more detailed feedback. 

"Mary had to only dance around you a bit, until you were out of breath, you stopped focusing and let your defense down. You gotta do some cardio, that leg work was terrible and your punches are good, no doubt but what's the point if they miss..." 

You're frustrated and angry and just try to nod yourself out of it, promising to work more and all that. You take a quick shower, not wanting to keep Natasha waiting too long. 

She stands outside, wearing her black leather jacket, black jeans and high heels, reading something on her phone. 

"Heya", you try to sound cheerful and give her a smile. She raises an eyebrow, not looking impressed at all. 

"I don't see why you'd be in a good mood after that poor performance", she said cooly. 

You let your shoulders hang, her words hurt, but after all what did she know about boxing. 

"Yea, yea, just a bit outta shape", you mumble: "In a real fight I would have put more effort and easily won." 

She huffed: "You would have been crushed in a real fight. Should thank that girl for going so easy on you." 

"Oh didn't realise you're an expert", you rolled your eyes at her. 

You were still on Campus, so all Natasha could do is shoot you a warning look. A shiver ran down your spine. 

She didn't say anything and you were too annoyed and frustrated to apologize, so you just walked in silence until you reached her appartment. You dropped your bag at the front door and moved towards the living room. 

"Kitchen!", Came a sharp order from behind you. You rolled your eyes again, which she luckily couldn't see. You craved a cold beer, but you knew Natasha wouldn't let you, so you poured yourself a glass of water. 

"Sit", Natasha pointed to a wooden kitchen chair. 

"Why can't we sit on the couch", you complain. She takes two quick steps towards you and slaps you hard. It's enough to remind you of your role and you slowly sit down on the chair. 

"We need to talk about our... arrangement", she started, making you nervous. Maybe she wants to break up with you. 

"Look Nat, I'm sorry, I just don't like losing, maybe I should just go home and come back tomorrow", you started to get up. She pressed you down, keeping a strong grip on your shoulder. 

"You stay right where you are", she growled. "I really enjoy our time together, you're smart and sexy and maybe in the future I will even make you a proper sub, but I can't allow you to fuck up college." 

"I'm not, I was just busy studying, that's why I didn't workout so much lately", you objected. 

"Oh you studied?" She asked raising her eyebrows: "Like what?" 

"Uhm for my courses, maths and russian and that stuff", you lied. 

She closed her eyes and nodded, getting out a pair of handcuffs. Before you could react she had your hands already cuffed behind your back. 

"Rolling your eyes at me, backtalking and now lying, that doesn't look good for you hon", she said with a wicked grin. 

"But..." She slapped you hard. 

"There's no but. So you've been studying Russian. Let's see, how do you order a coffee in Russia?" 

"Ugh we didn't learn that yet", you lie again getting slapped once more. 

"I doubt that, since it's literally only two words! Care to tell me how you did on your latest test in Russian?", She asked and you blushed. 

"How do you...?" 

"I'm working there for god's sake. You failed...miserably, when did you wanna tell me about that?" 

"I...err..." 

"I figured", she said angrily. "I know you can do better. You're grades were amazing last term. So I must conclude that I am the reason that keeps you from studying." 

"Please, Nat, don't break up with me now, I promise I'll do better. I was just a bit lazy", you were anxious not wanting to lose her. 

"Don't be silly, why would I break up with you? You're far too cute. I thought more about our time together and while yes you spent the nights here you still have the whole day and I just couldn't think of a reason why you wouldn't use that time studying and working out, but if it's just you being lazy, then I have the perfect solution", she grinned. 

You were relieved at her words. 

"It seems that someone needs to pay closer attention to how you spend your time and to motivate you to use maximum effort", she continued: "And I happen to have some time to train a lazy, disobedient sub." 

You looked at her unsure of what that meant exactly. 

"Listen Kayla, you can say no and we will continue as before, but I want you to consider moving in here. It would mean though that you will belong to me not just for the nights, but 24/7. I will make sure that you do well in college and in sports, but you will have to do whatever I say or you will be punished. If you do well, believe it or not, I might even consider being nice to you." 

Your eyes widen. You thought you must be dreaming. This was like the first time ever that someone cared so deeply about you and made you feel loved, even if Nat would probably never admit that. 

"I would love that", you said maybe a bit too quickly and Nat raised her eyebrow. 

"Is that carefully considering?", She asked unable to hide a smile. 

"I don't...I didn't...you are the first person in a decade to give me a feeling of home, Nat. I really enjoy every minute of you and I'm not scared of doing the next step. I uhm...I'm in love with you. Also who wouldn't want a sexy sugarmomma like you", you smirked. 

She slapped you playfully this time: "It's Mistress. Or ma'am." 

Then she kissed you softly: "But I'm glad you feel this way, baby. Are you sure you don't want to hear the rules before though?" 

"How bad can it be, if it means waking up next to you", you say charmingly. 

"You can try, but sweet-talk won't get you out of your punishment tonight." 

"What punishment?" 

"Failing a test, losing a fight, lying to me, rolling your eyes, shall I keep going?" 

"No ma'am." 

"Mhm." 

She opened the handcuffs, took your hand and lead you to her workout room. You'd never been in here before, but then again you mostly spent your time in bed. 

"Whoa that's amazing, you never told me. You even have so much boxing equipment." 

The floor was laid out with mats. There was a set of kettleballs and dumbbells and a punching bag hanging in one corner. 

"I didn't know you tried boxing aswell", you grinned imagining her throwing punches at the bag. 

"Gotta practice for cheeky brats like you", she chuckled, putting on gloves. She was barefoot and told you to put on your gloves aswell. 

"Uhm I thought you'd punish me?", You ask. 

"I am. Try to hit me." 

"Come on Nat, I can't hit you. I know I wasn't great tonight, but I have been training for like 10 years, I could easily knock you out." 

"Well then, go ahead, try", she repeated. 

"Come on be reasonable" you said standing in front of her your hands down. Before you could say another word, she'd kicked your legs away. You fell hard on the ground. 

"What the fuck", you mumbled getting up. 

"I said, try to hit me", she ordered sternly. You got up, throwing a lazy jab-punch combo at her, she caught your right arm, twisting it behind your back until you screamed in pain. 

"Last chance. Fight properly or I'll whip you so hard that you won't be able to sit for a week." 

You swallowed hard. She definitely had some kind of fight experience and if you felt like she couldn't take you could always stop. 

With that you started a proper attack, but it was senseless. She easily dodged both of your punches and gave you a light kick to your gut. Confused you went after her, trying a hook-combo, but she threw a punch at your nose before you were even close to hitting. 

You yelped and blinked your tears back, trying an upper hook, but she caught your fist again, turning it around painfully and sweeping you of your feet. 

She didn't let you get up this time and threw herself on top of you. Her knees pinning your arms to the ground. Your tried to free yourself, squirming under her. She punches you lightly in the face. 

"Come on babe, give up." 

"Never." 

Before you knew what happened she turned you on your tummy one arm bend painfully on your back. 

Laying on top of you she whispers in your ear: "I just got to keep pushing your arm up. The pain will become unbearable and eventually you will give up." 

She pushed a bit more. 

"Owww fuck, fine, yes, I give up, I give up." 

Natasha smirked, getting up and rolling you over with her foot. 

"Is that all? I didn't even start sweating", she grinned, taking off her gloves. You were astonished. 

"You never told me. Where did you learn that? I thought you're a teacher." 

"Had some lessons back in Russia", she shrugged, sitting back down on you, this time on your hips. 

"More than some lessons. You're so good, you have to teach me." 

"I will, but right now, I want to enjoy my victory." She bent down to kiss you passionately. Her hand slid into your pants, rubbing your pussy through your panties, making you moan. 

With her other hand she lift your shirt, exposing your breasts, you didn't bother to put on a bra after the sparring. 

Your nipples were hard already and she started sucking on them, biting a bit too hard. 

"So horny for me already", she mumbled, making you moan louder. You took of your boxing gloves, while Natasha got rid of her pants. 

"Let's see if you have at least learned one thing in the past weeks", she grinned, sitting back down on your hips, grinding herself against your thigh. 

You reached down to rub her clit with your thumb while sliding two fingers inside her. She moaned, enjoying herself and pushing herself deeper. Her hands kept massaging your nipples, pinching them once in a while. 

She loved your body, loved teasing you and bringing you to the edge. Her other hand started rubbing your clit, while thrusting her hips on your fingers. Both of you moaned loudly. 

She came on top of you, her body shuddering and her thighs shivering. Steadying her breath she leaned over to kiss you. Your fingers sliding out of her. 

You still felt the throb in your pussy. Pushing your hips up you tried to grind against Natasha. She smirked and shook her head. 

"Uh no, baby, that's not happening. You didn't think a little fighting would be your only punishment, did you?" 

"Please, Nat you can't do this. I'm so fucking wet and horny. Please." She just smiled unaffected and shrugged. 

"That's the way I like you, and if you will do better on your next test, you will get to come." You sighed frustrated. 

"Get up!", She ordered as she stood up herself. You had a hard time standing straight. 

She circled you, informing you about the new rules: "You're not allowed to touch yourself. You will join me for my morning run. When you're not in class or at sport you will be here studying. You will address me properly when we're at home and most importantly when you break any of these rules you are to expect a severe punishment. Is that understood?" 

"Yes Mistress", you reply quickly and Natasha kisses you with a pleased smile on her face.


	3. In trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You lie to Natasha and she makes sure you'll never do that again.

Two weeks later you move in with Natasha. You don't have a lot of stuff, just some books and clothes, sports equipment and a small box with pictures from your childhood. 

While you unpack, Natasha is in the kitchen cooking dinner. She has poured herself a glass of wine. 

As you enter the kitchen she turns her head giving you a warm smile. That's what probably most amazes you about her. 

She can be soft and loving and within seconds she can turn into a cruel mistress showing no mercy for even the slightest transgression. 

"Sit", she says invitingly and points to the set table. 

"It smells delicious", you compliment her. 

"It's a family recipe", she smiles as she fills your plate with mashed potatoes, greens and chicken. 

"Курица и картошки" you say grinning and she shoots you a look of approval. 

"Good job, I see the new rules are working. Что хотет пить?" 

"Я хотч пиво." 

"You want to drink beer?" 

She laughed shaking her head: "I should've known that you learned that word already. It's still a no from me. You can drink вода." 

"But water doesn't taste like anything" you tried to argue. 

Natasha cleared her throat, her eyes narrowed warningly, reminding you once more to better behave even when she showed you her warm and loving side. 

"Sorry, Mistress, water sounds great" you quickly tried to save yourself. She let you get away this time and you started having dinner. 

It was nice and you enjoyed yourself more than you would've thought. A warm feeling filled your stomach and your whole body while you talked about the last couple of days, Natasha telling about a funny incident at work. 

Until now you hadn't realised how much you missed this, a family, someone to share your thoughts and experiences with and as far as you could tell Natasha enjoyed it just as much. She reached out her hand to take yours and kiss it softly. 

"I'm glad you're here." 

"Same, thanks for cooking and letting me live here and you know everything" you said beaming. 

She smiled and finished her glass of wine. 

"Oh by the way, you still need to send me your schedule" she reminded you. 

"Yea right, sorry I forgot, was in a total hurry this morning, even almost missed class, and then all the packing later. I send you a screenshot right now." 

"Don't you have an alarm?" She sounded casually and you didn't suspect anything. 

"Ugh I turned it off last night. You know the girls took me out for a kind of goodbye party. I mean I'll still see them but they all still sleep in the dorm. I was so wasted, Jill kept ordering shots. It was awesome." 

"So what happened to 'training and packing, then off to bed early'? And I suppose you didn't do the morning run today then?" Natasha raised her eyebrows and you looked at her guiltily. 

"Right uhm I didn't really plan this, the girls surprised me, I couldn't say no. I didn't know when I texted you. And the morning run, well yea now that you mention...I kinda forgot..." You admit. 

"I've obviously been too nice to you lately." Your phone buzzed loudly and she snatched it out of your hand. 

"Nat, please..." She silenced you with a stern look. 

"Giiiiirls I just woke up, what the fuck was this partyyyy. Kay you really have the best ideas. We should do that every Wednesday now. XO." Nat read out loud, raising her eyebrow. 

You bit your lip to stop yourself from cursing. 

"Look, Nat, I uhm I...I..." 

"Clear the table" she ordered you calmly and left the kitchen. 

This was bad, so bad, you didn't know if she was mad or disappointed or both, but you already knew you would suffer. You cleared the table, sorting the dishes into the dishwasher, putting the leftovers into the fridge. 

"Undress and come to the living room" you heard her next command. You quickly undressed, leaving your clothes in a pile on the floor and slowly walking to the living room. 

Nat sat in her comfortable armchair, wearing high heels, a black pencil skirt and a dark grey blouse. In her right hand she was holding a whip, making you gasp. She had never really hurt you and spanked you only with her hands, which was painful yet mostly arousing, but you were scared of what she could do with a whip. 

"Please, Nat, I'm sorry, it was my..." 

"Kneel", she barked her order and you followed on the spot, kneeling in front of her, her cold stare boring into you. She slapped you hard. 

"I think you're forgetting who you're talking to." 

"Sorry, Mistress" you mumble. 

"You certainly will be. Now tell me what exactly you were thinking when you lied to me last night and went partying with your friends?" 

"I... uhm... I wasn't... I just, err, you know..." You stammered. 

Natasha playfully whipped your side. "A full, coherent explanation shouldn't really be too much to ask" she huffed. 

"Right, sorry, Mistress. I just wanted to say goodbye to the girls, have a drink with them, I really didn't intend to stay all night and get drunk." 

"Oh? So it was just an accident? You accidentally chugged down a bottle of tequila and a couple of who knows what?" 

You blushed: "Well we just had fun, I didn't pay too much attention. That stuff just happens..." 

"Wrong. It does not just happen. You let it happen. You get a fake ID, you go to a Bar, you drink alcohol and you don't know your limit. And that is your problem in general, you're just not willing to take responsibility for your own life and your own dumb decisions." 

You look to the ground biting your lip, but Natasha grabbed your chin forcing you to look up again. 

"Don't you dare turn away while I'm taking to you", she hissed, keeping the firm grip around your jaw. 

"You know if you had been honest with me, you'd have received a punishment and be done with it. But you knew it was wrong what you did, so you decided to lie to me repeatedly and pretend like you had nothing to do with it. And that punishment will be far worse." 

You try to maintain eye contact but it's hard to see her stern look. It scares you and you barely dare to ask yourself what she has in mind. 

"You're lack of discipline is another thing I want to deal with. You probably know the famous saying of Lenin: trust is good, control is better? Well, you lost the trust and earned yourself a whole lot of control." 

"It was just this one time, please, Nat, uhm Mistress, I'm sorry, it won't happen again." 

She slaps you hard. "You're right, it won't, I will make sure of that. From now on you're not to drink any alcohol. I will supervise your daily morning workout. And if you lie to me one more time, it will be our last time speaking. Is that understood?" 

"Yes ma'am" you mumble shyly. 

Her last words shocking you, you didn't want to imagine a life without her. Of course she was strict and maybe you shouldn't hand over control so easily, but you felt so good in her presence. 

She is what you didn't know you were looking for and her rules and punishments are just a nice extra that you enjoy more than you ever thought possible. 

"I will whip you now as a punishment for lying to me. It will hurt and I want the pain to last for several days so you hopefully remember to never lie to me ever again. Of course you can always use your safeword, which is Moscow if I recall correctly. It will make me stop immediately." 

"Yes ma'am" you say shuddering but willing to take the pain and not use your safeword. 

"And Kayla, it is not a shame to use your safeword, and I won't ever be mad if you use it. Got it?" 

"Yes ma'am" you repeat yourself and nod eagerly. 

"Alright. Get up and walk over to the door. Spread your legs and arms above your head", Nat ordered. You comply as she gets behind you, restraining your arms with chains that she attaches to the door frame. 

"Stand still or it will get even worse." You nod already scared of the first strike. The sound of the whip cutting through the air makes you shiver. 

The leather hits your skin with a lot of force making you whine out loud. The next three strikes come quick but just as hard and you clench your teeths to stop yourself from screaming. 

The pain is strong but as it lessens and leaves your body with a hot stinging you can't help but feel aroused. You feel the wet in your pussy betraying you and making you realise how much you enjoy the pain. 

Natasha places the next hits all over your ass and back, making you scream and whine. Your skin is already deep red showing marks where the whip had landed. 

Tears are rolling down your cheek but the pain is still bearable. Another strike hits the back of your thighs making you jump. 

"Stand still" she reminds you with a growl and you do your best to keep your position. 

"Five more", she announces and you wonder how many you've already taken. 

Two blows hit your ass making you whimper. The next two go on your back, you cry loudly. The last one hits the back of your thighs again and you scream but manage to stand still. 

"I'm so sorry Mistress, please, I will never lie to you ever again. I'm truly sorry. Please forgive me." 

Natasha comes to you, stroking the welts she left on your body, kissing your shoulders and hugging you from behind. 

"I'm so proud of you. You've taken your punishment really well" she whispers in your ear. Her hands cup your boobs her body pressed softly against your own. She kisses your cheek as you let your head fall back on her shoulder. 

"I was actually going to celebrate with you tonight..." She said letting her fingers run down your body. You spread your legs a little wider hoping she might touch you after all. 

"Someone is very eager to celebrate after all hm?" 

"Yes ma'am, please." Her fingers glide through your wet slit making you moan. 

"Oh I didn't know you're such a slut for pain", she chuckles making you blush. 

"I didn't know either" you mumble shyly. 

"Hmm well I like that" she says with a smile, slowly circling your clit: "And after taking the punishment so well, I think you might deserve it." 

"Yes, Mistress, thank you so much." You press against her hand and she pulls away. You moan in frustration. 

"Ah ah, don't make me regret my decision. After all I am the one deciding how and when you're going to come." 

"Yes ma'am, sorry, I'm just so horny" you blurt out. 

"And you look so delicious with your bruised behind, and the tied hands", she muses. Her fingers taking another stroll on your body. 

You try to be patient but her touch makes you squirm. She laughs lightly and pushes two fingers in your wetness. You moan loudly, leaning against her which makes your back hurt more. 

"This feels so good" you moan. She slowly starts to fuck you her other hand finding your throat choking you. The lack of air makes you even more sensitive to her touch and you can barely stand still. 

She pushes another finger inside you, fucking you hard and fast while maintaining the pressure on your throat. You moan with your mouth open trying to inhale more oxygen. 

"I'm so close" you mumble. Nat keeps going, her thumb rubbing your clit while she presses you closer to her. 

"Cum for me baby, cum like the good girl you are", she whispers. You feel like you're going to pass out as the orgasm takes over your body. 

Your legs shake not able to hold you and the restraints on your arms are the only thing that keeps you from falling to the floor. Natasha is holding you close, her fingers still inside you. 

You scream her name, thanking her for the orgasm, gasping for air. She hugs you tightly, kissing your shoulders. 

Only after your body's stopped shivering she unties you. You feel weak and gladly let her help you walk to the bed. 

"I'm sorry I lied" you mumble. 

"Just don't do it again" she whispers and kisses you lovingly. 

"Yes ma'am" you say with a smirk and salute. 

She shakes her head which you don't notice anymore since you've fallen asleep. She presses a kiss on your cheek and cuddles up against you.


	4. Early morning duties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha wants to establish a new morning routine.

You were dreaming. On a tropical beach with Nat, both of you swimming naked in the setting sun, kissing each other. Her arms wrapped around you, holding you tight. Your fingers sliding down her body. 

Suddenly a wave of cold water hit you. You blinked, rubbing water out of your eyes. 

"What the fuck?" You mumbled still not quite awake. 

"You didn't react to the alarm clock or anything else" Nat shrugged giving you a quick kiss: "Come on get up now." 

You turned around growling checking your phone. 

"Nat it's only 6 am. Why did you wake me?" 

"The morning run" she simply said turning around. 

You looked at her in disbelief. She was already dressed in tight running pants and a long sleeved shirt. 

"I'll go later" you mumble closing your eyes again. 

"No, you're coming with me until I can trust you again to take some responsibility for yourself" she came back in the room. 

You pull the blanket tightly around you but she just pushed you on the floor. 

"Ouch, fuck, let me sleep. I don't have Uni until like 10." 

She shot you a warning look: "Manners! You'll be ready in 5 minutes or you're gonna regret it." As she turned away you rolled your eyes not willing to move anything else. 

You were still so sleepy and warm tugged in the blanket like a burrito. 

"Two more minutes", Nat screamed from the kitchen. You huffed. You're behind still hurt from the whipping last night, but you just couldn't bring yourself to get up and you didn't believe Nat would waste her valuable running time with another whipping. 

"I'll run later, promise", you say loud enough for her to hear. She plunges back into the room, her running shoes already on. 

"Get. Up. Now." She hissed angrily pulling on your ear. 

"Ow ow ow ow. Let go." You whine as she forces you to stand. You shoves the blanket away pulling you into the bathroom. You were still naked. 

"Damn Nat, let go", you whine louder. 

She raises one eyebrow twisting your ear a bit further. 

"Ouch, mh sorry, Mistress, please let go" you beg her and she slaps you hard but lets go of your ear. 

You look at the two of you in the mirror. Her relentless stare is making you shudder. 

"Please, why can't I go later?" 

"Quiet" she ordered: "I already told you the reason. Besides I think you can make better use of your time then just lazing in bed all morning." 

You refrain from rolling your eyes she already seems angry enough with you. 

"Well I'd be fine with going around like 8" you suggest. 

A firm slap comes down on your bare ass. You flinch at the stinging pain. 

"It's time you get used to a new, more disciplined routine. And I'm not willing to discuss this with you. We're already behind schedule and I will make sure you'll regret making such a fuss." 

"I said I'm sorry" you bite your lip and look at her through the mirror. 

She shakes her head dismissively, but leaves the bathroom. You quickly wash your face and brush your teeth before you return to the bedroom to put on your sports wear. 

"Before you put that on, I have a little something for you" Nat interrupts you. 

She opens a small black box revealing a butt plug. You look up at her unsure what to think about this. 

"You will wear this during the run. Maybe that will make sure you get up in time tomorrow." You're eyes widen. 

"But..." 

"Ah ah, no but. This is your punishment and you will do as I say. If you keep arguing I might not even use lube." You swallow hard. 

So far you've never worn a butt plug and didn't have experience with anal sex, but the idea was always intriguing and you could feel the familiar twist in your stomach. You slowly nod. 

"Good girl. Bend over" Nat ordered and you do it. Her hand is softly massaging your butt cheeks, spreading them. You feel the cold lube as she rubs it between your cheeks around your hole. You moan. 

"So there is a way to excite you in the morning" Nat chuckles. The butt plug isn't too big and you feel it pressing against your hole. 

You become aroused pushing against it and it slowly enters you. It hurts a little bit, but it's a good kind of pain that only makes you wetter. 

"Uhh" you moan as the butt plug enters you completely. Natasha raises an eyebrow at your arousal. She is turned on aswell and can't wait to use all your holes later, but she is too disciplined to let herself get carried away too much. She slaps your ass again. 

"Get dressed now." You moan, frustrated this time. She just killed your hope of having sex and staying in bed after all, but the slight pain in your ass reminds you to obey her. 

In no time you're fully dressed and walking outside with her. With every step you feel the butt plug inside you. It is a constant reminder of your transgression but all you can think about is how it keeps arousing you. 

Natasha smirks knowing too well how you feel. She sets her smart watch and starts running. You're eager to follow her and for the first two miles you have no trouble keeping up with her. 

The butt plug excited you at first but now it was a terrible distraction and your throbbing pussy didn't help with your poor stamina. 

Out of breath you fall behind Nat thinking about just running back home. She slows down and gives you a disapproving glare. 

"I didn't know you were that out of shape. I thought we could do 5 miles easily." 

"Uhm sorry, you're little gift doesn't exactly help." 

"Oh so now it's my fault?" 

"No ma'am" you say quickly. 

"Mhm, well if you don't want to wear a chastity belt for the next two weeks, you're gonna finish the 5 in a running pace." 

A chastity belt? You would die if you had her all around you for the next two weeks while unable to cum. 

"I will, ma'am" you say with this new motivation and even speed up a little. She smirks and is quickly ahead of you again. 

It takes you the better part of an hour to finish and Nat already showered and made coffee for herself when you arrive, but she sends a content smile your way. 

"Good job, sweetie. Take a shower, I think you might've earned yourself a reward." 

You smile exhausted from the run but still happy and excited. You quickly undress and step under the hot water. 

It feels good and you can't help but touch the butt plug making yourself moan as you push it a tiny bit deeper. You don't dare to touch more of yourself not wanting to ruin the reward Nat has in store for you. 

She comes into the room with a giant towel, wrapping you inside and helping you dry off. You feel so protected and good in her arms that you can't help but smile from ear to ear. 

She pulls you into a deep kiss. Her hands pressing you close to her. You feel the strap-on she is wearing and it excites you even more. Your pussy is throbbing with need. 

"I want to take you from behind" she whispers in your ear already turning you around pressing the strap-on against your butt. 

You moan in response leaning into her. Her fingertips slide over your nipples, down on the sides of your body. She bends you over and you hold onto the sink. 

She slowly pulls the butt plug out making you sigh. You feel so empty all of a sudden but she is quick to replace it with the tip of her strap-on. It is larger and as she enters your butt hole you hold your breath. 

You try to relax as she slowly thrusts into you making you moan loudly. She holds on to your hips pulling you on the strap-on. 

You've never been fucked like that, and you've never been more aroused. She starts moving her hips against you, the strap-on sliding in and out. The slight pain makes you wet and you need to feel her fingers. 

"Please' you whisper. 

"Please what?" She askes finding your eyes in the mirror. 

"Please touch me, Mistress", you beg. 

"Where?" 

"Please, please touch my clit, please, Mistress. Uh this feels so good." 

"If only you'd told me earlier how much you're into this..." She tutted playfully her fingers finding your clit. 

She thrusts her strap-on harder as she rubs your clit. You pant, trying to push back on her. The strap-on hurts you in the most delicate way and you enjoy yourself so very much. 

You're quick to come close to an orgasm. 

"Please, Mistress, please, may I please cum?" 

"Not yet. First promise me you will get up at six every morning to run at least 5 miles. You won't argue or whine and you will try your best to be faster each morning." 

"Yes ma'am, promise now please let me cum, please, please" you beg barely able to hold back your orgasm. 

"I will make you wear a chastity belt for a whole month if you break this promise or fail to do your run for whatever reason" she threatens. 

"Yes, ma'am, I will do my run every morning without arguing. I promise. Please, please, please let me cum. Please. Mistress. I need to cum so badly." 

"Cum for me now" she whispers, thrusting the strap-on one more time hard into your ass. Your whole body is trembling as you cum hard on her strap-on pushing it even deeper into yourself. 

You moan loudly, pressing yourself into her. She holds you tight, her arms around your waist, stabilizing you. 

Only after your orgasm wears off she slides out of you, turning you around to kiss you. She takes the strap-on off, ordering you to clean it later as she pushes you down on your knees. 

You willingly oblige and look up at her. She doesn't even need to say what she wants. You open your mouth and she steps closer bringing her pussy down on you. 

Your tongue finds her clit circling it as your fingers enter her wetness. She moans, her fingers gliding through your hair, pulling your head closer. Your tongue licks through her slit as your fingers fuck her deeply. She rides your tongue, enjoying your touch. 

"Hmm yes that's it, you're so good for me" she hums making you beam with pride. 

You realize how much you enjoy it when you can be good for her, when you make her proud. Her hips thrust forth and back until she cums hard on your face, pressing her pussy against your tongue. You keep licking her until she releases your hair. 

"See. I told you it's better to be productive in the morning", she says with a smirk and you can't help but agree. 

"Let's have some actual breakfast", she suggest with a warm smile and you nod happily, following her to the kitchen.


End file.
